Without a Doubt
by Soul's Companion
Summary: You were dying, and not in the I-just-stubbed-my-toe-the-pain-will-be-my-downfall situation but more in the a-wendigo-just-tore-through-my-chest-and-I'm-coughing-up-blood sort of way. This is a journey into the relationship of Dean Winchester and you, the reader, as his significant other in a world of danger, demons and death. PM to request prompts, reader insert and AU of episodes
1. Stay With Me

_Prompt:- Person B (Reader) knowing they're undoubtedly going to die within the next few minutes, likely from a gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A (Dean) and carry on a full conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before time runs out._

 _This one is an angsty one guys- let me know if you want a happy sequel!_

 _Please review to get chapters up quicker and to fill prompts! A few words mean the world guys._

* * *

You were dying, and not the _I-just-stubbed-my-toe-the-pain-will-be-my-downfall_ situation but more in the _a-wendigo-just-tore-through-my-chest-and-I'm-coughing-up-blood sort of way._

The soil is damp and cold underneath your back, moisture from yesterday's storm soaking slowly through your supple leather jacket, bringing a round of painful shakes to your body as the frost hits the exposed skin. The odd juxtaposition of warm blood steadily trickling from your chest and lips to the freezing atmosphere sends your mind reeling with confusion, a sudden wave of vertigo slamming down as the thin, reedy trees loom above where you lay.

 _Dean._

It's no shock or surprise to your unconscious mind that it's the first person you're thinking of in this situation, as the realisation you're not just going to get up and walk away from this now, hits you heavily.

 _Dean. The man who showed you what it was to love._

 _The man who stormed out of the bunker angrily after a heated disagreement about this very hunt you steadfastly refused to do by yourself._

 _The man who's last memory of you was a flushed face and raging tears, clenched fists and heaving chest._

 _God, he was going to be mad._

The nulling and sharp feeling that was radiating deep from within the festering claw marks flared up rapidly, eliciting an intense gasp that left little air in your lungs and puff of condensed breath into the frozen air.

Shakily, you reached down with your right arm, fingertips gently skirting over your ribs, before slipping carefully down in your jacket point to retrieve your mobile.

 _Please don't be smashed. Please don't be broken._

You let out a broken sob of relief, as the screen remained shatter-free with one fluttering bar of signal in the top right hand corner, blood making your hold weak and slippy on the back.

Inhaling deeply, not only through the now sickening and agonising pain of having your insides slowly dripping out of your chest, but also through the pulse of anxiety and fear of speaking to Dean.

 _God, this will kill him. He's never going to recover from this._

A sudden spark of a previous conversation with Sam worked its' way to the forefront of your mind, the clarity and sureness of his words echoing in your head.

" _Him having you makes me the happiest brother, but the most scared. If he ever lost you darling.. it'd kill him. He'd carry on surviving, but he won't be living and I don't think I can see him go through that. Just keep on being here, okay?"_

To ring him up now, to tell him.. It's impossible to do and you couldn't think of one worse thing to do to the man that you loved.

So, you elected not to tell him. But as the idea began to form in your mind, a dark voice in your head called out, sly and deceiving words threading tendrils through your doubt.

 _But he'll find out._

 _Find out you lied._

 _Find your body.._

Shaking your head angrily to dispel the voice, your fingers quivered as they hit the familiar buttons on the screen, number memorised off by heart.

The dialling tone paused and for a split second you thought you'd lost signal and that was it.

 _God, was the air getting colder or was it just you?_

Suddenly, the ringing began close to your ear, the monotone shrill expelling itself through the trees.

This was it.

"' _ello?"_

God, just that word alone spoken in his deep and whiskey-roughened voice was enough to drag a strangled sob from your sore throat, slipping out before you could contain it.

A pause stretched on the other end, a heartbeat and then a sudden clatter.

"Baby? What's wrong? You hurt?" Heavy footsteps muffled Dean's voice slightly but the concern and blatant worry was clear enough over the buzzing in your ear.

"Hey D, jus' me checking in.. I finished the hunt."

A quick exhale that anyone else would mistake for annoyance was clearly relief in your ears as he murmured something to someone in the background.

 _Probably Sam, your mind supplies. Guess he went back to the bunker._

" _God, sweetheart, you had me worried. Coming back home and seeing you gone.. Well, anyway, wendigo all taken care of in your capable hands?"_ The sudden contrast of his gentle and soothing words were quickly replaced with sarcasm and the previous anger that had worked its' way into the conversation previously.

"Please babe, I don't want to fight, I'm just.. I took care of it, okay?" You spoke softly, tears wetting your flushed and blood spattered cheeks, as the realisation your final conversation with him might end in anger and irritation at your actions.

A sharp sigh from the other end signalled Dean's fresh disapproval at the situation, but failed to comment further.

"I know you did sweetheart, I just worry, you know? You're capable of kicking anyone's ass, hell, even mine, but the thought of losing you to the big bads.."

It was a sudden epiphany that any pain and affliction ceased to exist, and instead a growing numbness and cold seeping had began to taken over, fuzzing blackness creeping at the edges of your vision.

 _This was it._

"Where are you baby? I'll come pick you up and we can go get something to eat, have a few drinks, a movie night where you can pick the films and we don't leave bed. That sounds good, right?"

 _God, the hopefulness in his voice was enough to send a fresh set of tears springing in your eyes and blurring the view of the dark sky above._

"Sweetheart?" The panic and worry was back in his tone now, you could hear it.

"That sounds great, D. I just.. You know I love you right? More than any other thing or one in this messed up world."

A sudden squeaking of springs shot through the line, signalling Dean had stood up abruptly, a simple tell that he'd clocked on that something wasn't right.

"Course I know that. Where's this coming from? You hit your head?"

It wasn't often either of you proclaimed your relationship or those words to each other, but god, if you left this world without telling him one more time..

"I need you to know, okay? One last time, once more before I…"

 _Shit, you'd said too much, you'd hinted at your situation and now he'd figure it out._

"You're scaring me baby. Tell me where you are so I can check you over and make sure you're not hurt. Tell me right now." The voice was sharp and demanding now, shaking you from the encroaching blackness with a tone that commanded respect and obedience.

"I'll be back home soon, D. Back to you. Just carry on looking after Sammy whilst I'm not there and I'll be back before you know it."

"Baby?" Dean's deep and rolling voice was suddenly small and whispered, thick from sudden emotion and you knew he was holding back tears.

"You'll be okay, Dean Winchester, you hear me? I promised you that you were stuck with me for the long run, so you've just got to stay in the run for me. Promise?"

"Sweetheart, you tell me what's wrong and you tell me right goddamn now or I swear.."

The idea that you were dying and the man who had no idea was threatening you with the affliction was enough to let a short burst of laughter escape your lips, before a sudden bolt of white-hot agony lanced through your chest at the movement, a cry of pain following swiftly afterwards.

"Jesus Christ, Sam get her GPS signal and fucking get it now." You faintly hear Dean buzz, over the engulfing blackness that begins to swallow your senses.

"Stay with me baby. Stay right there. I'm on my way, okay? I'm coming to get you and bring you home with me. Just _fuck_.. Just stay. I've got you." The hopeful words mixed with his wet and strangled voice was enough to drag the edge of your lips upwards in a loving smile- one last grin for Winchester.

You couldn't feel the cold anymore and the stars pin-pricked in and out of existence, winking and waving at you, the dying girl, one last time. The rustling of the leaves and the damp breeze carried over the smell of iron and soil, but surprisingly was soothing to the last tether you had left to feel.

"Not if I've got you first, D. God, I'm going to miss you."

The dark chasm swooped in swiftly, stealing away any remnants of pain or consciousness you had left.

"Sweetheart, you still with me?"

"Always, baby. Always."


	2. Here For You

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter guys! It's a mixture of two prompts and the idea that I might continue this as a proper novel rather than a combination of reader inserts, if that makes sense? I will offer two prompts for each chapter, option A or B, and you can review the letter you want to see next chapter- whichever letter gets the most reviews- I'll write!**

* * *

Anybody and everybody who's ever been swimming in their life will distinctly know and understand the noises made underwater and how they sound. It's a humming and buzzing that seems about five miles away, the bubbles fizzing and popping too loudly to be able to discern the source or comprehend what it is.

In this case, it's you, but rather than being underwater or trapped in a cocoon of H2O, you were laid out on crisp yet damp leaves, the heavy scent of petrichor and soil lingering in your nose and the vibrations of charging footsteps and a buzz you believed to be a voice swarming in your ears.

You remained still, eyelids steadfastly closed in the hope that whatever was causing the noises would overlook you and leave you be, the familiar pang of terror that the wendigo that had clawed you so violently was back. The footsteps were bounding now, thumping the earth with such power and gusto that you felt the tremors travel from your ankles to the back of your neck, the buzzing noise suddenly keening with fervour and heavy emotion.

 _Who was making that noise?_

In an abrupt second, two heavy hands clamped down on your shoulders, callouses tugging at the torn fabric of your jacket before shakily travelling up to the thin skin of your neck and pressing down.

 _Had someone come to finish you off?_

The pressure was light and hopeful, almost as if the sign of life that your neck held was saving their own.

 _Not trying to strangle you, but taking your pulse.._

The buzzing of a male voice suddenly sprang forward, the air shifting much like when you pop your ears after the pressure of flying heightens them, before a great cacophony of noises and sounds clashed wildly in your ears.

"Oh _God_ , there's so much _fucking_ blood- it's everywhere. Jesus Christ, put pressure on it." The achingly familiar voice of Sam spat violently to the right of you, an odd tone of fear and abruptness making his words harsh and fierce.

 _Dean. Need Dean._

"Dean, either help or get the _hell_ out of my way. You need to get it together man. She's going to _die_ if you don't do anything. Put pressure on the wound. _Now_."

 _Dean was here? Why wasn't he helping?_

The twinge of distress sat heavily across your nerves, the paranoid and dark voice that only existed when you tried to sleep, whispering the idea that Dean hadn't come to save you, had come to watch you pass and be happy about it.

 _God, why wasn't he helping with the pain?_

"D?" You faintly breathed, eyelids half-mast in an attempt to seek out his familiar form and gain comfort in his presence. It was nothing but blurred darkness and deformed twisted shapes of khaki green and light tan, most likely the jackets that Sam and Dean were both wearing.

The taste of warm iron suddenly swarmed on your lips, appearing somewhere from within your chest, causing a rolling sense of nausea and acid to begin bubbling within your stomach.

 _Blood_ , your subconscious offhandedly supplied.

Four cold and clammy fingers swiped rapidly across your liquid covered lips with a shaking motion, before pressing a soft yet calloused palm onto your freezing cheek.

"Baby, it's me. I'm here. I got you, huh? Promised I would, so you need to keep your promise now, okay? You said you're staying with me. Just, _fuck._. Just hold in there okay?" Dean's voice came close to your left hand side, as if he was hunched over your body, lips close to your ear, words staggered and throaty with emotion and unshed tears.

"You came for me." You whispered softly, lips attempting to curl at the corners, sheer joy and relief that he'd arrived and was here by your side, like an angel from prayer.

A strangled noise worked its' way from his throat, half-choked off before his hands descended heavily onto your chest, swathed in white material to staunch the bleeding and apply pressure. White hot agony lanced its way through your ribs, curling around your lungs and forcing out a loud cry of pain and nerves into the cold air.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding. Just breathe through it. I've got you, remember?"

Vaguely to your right side, you were aware of Sam throwing things to the bark of the ground, small bottles of liquid that were labelled with too small font, several packets of sterile wipes and numerous covered rolls of bandages and cotton pads.

"We need to rinse it out, hold it in and move her. Pronto." Sam stated coolly, dousing his large hands with a small bottle of whiskey, the smell sharp and acrid in the breeze before he grabbed several pads and held them out to Dean.

Your gaze is sharper now, the blanket of the night sky at the forefront of your vision before Dean's face suddenly leans over and blocks your view.

 _God, never going to get sick of seeing that._

Dean's hair was short and styled, lightened brown in colour that blended seamlessly into the shaved stubble that lined his chin and cupid's top lip. His eyes were shaded chartreuse- an artist's palette of green and framed with long eyelashes sharpening the attentive flicker of his irises.

 _He was so beautiful._

"Hey! _No_ checking out on me, you hear? We've still got words to have about this and I've still got apologies to give. Don't you dare close your eyes."

You smiled at his fierce and fervent tone, voice hot but words gentle and concerned. Something on your face must have shown as Dean's sharp gaze flickered on yours briefly before raising to Sam, a sharp nod conversing a speech you could not hear.

"We're losing her, Sammy. Get it done. Now."

They worked efficiently and seamlessly, your mind supplied in a offhanded way, as Dean pressed even heavier on your chest with a fresh supply of bandages, lifting them briefly to check the wound underneath and softly curse under his breath. Sam's dark eyes settled on to you every so often, lips twisting upwards in a half-hearted attempt at a smile whenever your gaze caught his.

The stiffness in your neck didn't allow for you to turn your head to see what Sam was doing, but it was clear by his frantic and restless hands, he was attempting to garner every and all supplies that could be used on you.

 _God, it's so tiring staying awake._

You were unaware you'd closed your eyes in pure exhaustion and fatigue, more so due blood loss than anything, until something large and heavy snapped against your cheek, swinging your head to the side with such force that you could do nothing but raise your eyelids at the sting.

"You hit her again Sam and I will _fucking_ hit you." Dean's voice was level and calm, but radiated that cold and crisp violence that always threatened its way to the surface when he was one second off snapping in full-blown rage.

"Her eyes were closing, Dean. We both know what that means when someone's lost a lot of blood. She can swing one my way when she's better, but for now, I need you to lift her so I can wrap her chest and we can get going."

The pressure that sat heavily on your chest from Dean's insistent and worried hands suddenly lifted, before his firm, chiselled arms, clad in a dark and sturdy jacket wrapped so gently and delicately around your chest that you barely felt the drag of him pulling you up.

Stars burst in the corners of your eyes, before blackness threatened to engulf your vision, wave after wave of agonising and crippling contractions and tearing radiating deep from within the wendigo's latest attack.

You were unaware you were screaming out in one long tortuous noise until your forehead hit something soft and warm, a deep rumbling voice muttering in your ear.

 _Dean's chest._

"-by? God, this is fucking torture. I'm so sorry, baby. We've got to wrap you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Just five more seconds."

You could feel Dean's chest expand and deflate rapidly as his breathing hitched at the sound of your pain, heart thumping so hurriedly against his ribcage you thought it was going to burst out in a violent beat.

"Sam. Hurry up. I can't keep her like this for long."

Vaguely you were aware of the excruciating feeling of rough bandages wrapping themselves steadily around your front, overlapping at the back and starting all over again. The edges of the dressing caught on the jagged and torn skin near your ribs, eliciting another cry as tears dripped gradually from your eyes to the soft material of Dean's shirt you were currently leaning against.

"I know sweetheart. I'm done now, okay? We're all finished. Just got to get you home."

It snapped you out of the almost catatonic state you'd fallen into, to hear Sam's words of comfort and encouragement close by your right-hand side, his large hand brushing ever so gently against your back in a form of apology.

"You carrying her or I am?" Sam questioned quickly, leaving the medical supplies littered on the ground but locking eyes firmly on Dean's in query.

"Me." Dean replied shortly, shifting his left arm to wrap around the back of your knees and moving his right arm to support your back.

The side of your head whumped gently against the strong line of his shoulder, before settling into the skin of his neck where his pulse hammered steadily away. You felt his head shift diagonally to look down at you, pillowed lips quickly landing on the unmarred skin of your forehead in a muted kiss.

"I got you baby. Let's get going. Just keep awake for me, alright?"

Sam's face suddenly appeared in your vision, soft brown hair hanging just below his ear, slightly slicked back to avoid it getting into the espresso irises that were currently soft with fear and concern.

"We've got your sweetheart. Hang in there."

The brothers both looked at each briefly, silently communicating as they had always done before, as Sam spun on his heel and began walking with an intense pace back the way they came from.

You kept your gaze firmly on the side profile of Dean, as he carried you in such as way to avoid any shock or pressure of the footsteps from reaching you, earth crunching loudly underneath his frantic booted steps, keeping up with Sam's pace back to the car.

Every so often, Dean's gaze would track down to yours in one sharp flicker to check your consciousness before returning to the retreating back of his brother, carefully ensuring he didn't trip or stumble.

 _God, what this man didn't do for you._

The peaceful noise of wildlife and the night-time forest setting began to take its' toll on your attempt to stay awake, the constant burning and creasing agony from your sliced open chest draining you of alertness and replacing it with fatigue. Your eyelids unconsciously began to droop as the rhythmic movement of Dean's footsteps and embrace that screamed protection and love sent you slowly reeling into sleep.

 _Just five seconds and you'd open them again.._

Suddenly, Dean's arms squeezed around you firmly and roughly, footsteps faltering from their pattern, as the increase of your weight showed a sign of your impending unconscious.

"Hey. _Woah_ , none of that. Look at me, baby. I said, look at me."

Your eyelids blinkered open to half way, gaze seeking him out, as you looked into his now glassy green eyes, a sign that he was holding back tears not only for your sake but for his too.

"The car is only five minutes away, darling. Five minutes. You can stay awake for that long for me, can't you baby? It's not far. Just keep those pretty eyes on me. Not long now." You nodded slowly at his rough and pleading voice, tone exuding fear and desperation.

You opened your mouth to respond, unsure of the state of your throat and whether it'd allow you to speak clearly through any damage.

Dean must have seen your attempt to communicate, as he shook his head violently from side to side, eyes briefly closing before opening again and locking onto yours.

"Save your strength, baby. We'll talk when you're all patched up and good as new, okay?"

You smiled wobbly at his words, eyes creasing in the corners at the sudden swell of the sheer love and adoration you held for him, something which threatened to snatch your breath away if you thought about it for too long.

Something must have shown on your face to Dean, as his soft lips raised ever so slightly in the corners, before he ducked his head down and pressed them fiercely against your forehead once more, such worship and fervency in the simple touch.

"Me too, baby. Me too." Somehow he knew, and for that, you weren't even surprised.

* * *

 **Okay, so the options for the next chapter are below- please review the one you want to see with any comments about this chapter or what you'll like to see next!**

 **Option A: You wake up in yours and Dean's shared room in the bunker alone, before going to find Dean and Sam who are concerned and worried you go out of bed by yourself. Their overprotectiveness irritates you and you begin to argue with them both. Dean says some things he doesn't mean due to the fear he had of almost losing you, causing you to enter a Cold War with the brothers, barely saying anything to them and refusing to eat, as you feel like you should be more independent.**

 **Option B: You wake up in yours and Dean's shared room in the bunker alone, before going to find Dean. Sam is out getting you something to eat and more pain medication, leaving you alone with your boyfriend, allowing you both to have a serious heart-to-heart about what occurred which results in you both making up from the argument that made you go on the hunt by yourself in the first place and Dean doing everything he can for you and generally being extremely protective and loving with plenty of making up and comfort.**


End file.
